


Bump, Set, Ship

by R3dWr1t1ngH00d



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Pairings, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dWr1t1ngH00d/pseuds/R3dWr1t1ngH00d
Summary: A collection of drabbles of many different Haikyuu!! ships because I love them and I'm trash, so yay. :D





	Bump, Set, Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Specific Content Notes:  
> Rated: Explicit for sex
> 
> Daichi visits Suga to confide some feelings to him he isn't sure will be returned. Clueless Suga. Lovestruck Daichi. Take your fluffy cavities and enjoy them. 
> 
> Also this is my first attempt at M/M smut, so constructive criticism is definitely appreciated. Please tell me if it's unrealistic.

With midterm examinations out of the way, the relief Sugawara felt was palpable as he returned to his small shared apartment in the city. Even as a second year in the University’s education program, he couldn’t help the overwhelming anxiety that often creeped into his head around testing time. It was a hinderance, but the reprieve afterward was almost a high he looked forward to, if it weren’t for the sudden acute awareness of literally every tense muscle in his body. His roommate, also an education student, had finished his own exams the day before and vacated the apartment to visit home, something Sugawara had put off this time around. He’d take the train back to Sendai at semester, he’d promised his mother. Then he’d have more time to spend, he’d reasoned. But that wasn’t the reason for his insistence at all, he knew. 

Last summer, while they’d been home to visit, Daichi had brought home a girl from Tokyo, where he was studying at Teikyo to be a civil engineer. She was beautiful, kind, responsible… Perfect really… And though he knew he should’ve been happy for the two of them, he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he got when he saw them together. Daichi was his best friend in the Universe, and he’d do literally anything to make him happy, so he wasn’t quite sure himself of the nauseated, distrusting feeling he’d experienced when he happened upon the two kissing in the alleyway near Ukai’s corner store between Karasuno High and their neighborhood. And he certainly didn’t want to risk going home at the same time Daichi might have another visit planned with his girlfriend. If he waited until the end of the semester, Daichi would be too busy with the Men’s Volleyball Semifinals to risk a trip all the way home. There was just something about her that didn’t sit well with Suga, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Watanabe, his roommate, had chuckled knowingly at him when he’d confessed about it, but wouldn’t tell Suga why it was so funny to him for anything. He’d only received a, “you’re joking right?” and then, “you really are a clueless one.” But that was just how Watanabe treated everyone… Though Suga couldn’t recall the last time his roommate had been wrong about a social interaction… Whatever he’d implied…

Sugawara froze as he rounded the corner to the hallway in which his apartment was located. Mostly students lived in this building, and he knew the vast majority of them were headed out of town for the extended weekend, but a familiar silhouette leaned comfortably next to his door. 

“Daichi?” He couldn’t help the puzzled head tilt that emphasized his questioning tone. “What are you…?”

He was cut off and disarmed by the bright smile his best friend flashed him. 

“Suga! I was wondering when you’d get back! Watanabe’s not home?”

Suga pulled his keys from his pocket as he reached Daichi, his ears rushing with the sound of his own heartbeat. 

“He went to visit his grandmother. What are you doing here?” Despite himself, Suga couldn’t control the upturn of his lips into the warm, stupid smile he got when he saw Daichi, be it in photos, in person, or even in his mind’s eye. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember a time Daichi didn’t make him smile except for when he’d introduced him to…

“Yoko dumped me,” Daichi confessed before Suga could even get his key into the lock. With a loud clatter the keyring fell to the floor. “Well, we broke up, I should say. We both decided it was for the best, that is…” Daichi nervously scratched the back of his head. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, Daichi!” Suga did his best to be supportive of his friend, but the rush of electricity in his chest was quite distracting. He shook his head and bent to reach for his keys, only to find that instead of the cold metal of his keys, his fingers found the soft heat of the back of Daichi’s hand which had beaten him to them. He felt his face flush as he jerked his hand away. 

“I’m fine, really,” Daichi shrugged, avoiding Suga’s eyes and apparently oblivious to the fierce blush that heated Suga’s entire face. “It’s better this way.” 

In the moment it took for Daichi to square himself and stand to face him, Sugawara had a moment to slap himself in the face and take an inventory of his emotions. Surprise; that was definitely one of them. But what was this tingling behind his rib cage? A heart attack? Food poisoning? He heard Daichi clear his throat and turned to receive his keyring from the outstretched hand. 

He willed with all of his might for his heart to sit the fuck down, but it and his subconscious thoughts had already linked hands and were frolicking down the I’m in love with my best friend and he’s single rabbit hole.

“Ah, th-thank you, Daichi. Want to come inside?”

“Yes please, I actually came here specifically to speak with you. I need your advice, I guess.” Daichi lifted the strap of his bag over his head and dropped the item just inside the door.

Sugawara chuckled nervously as the door swung closed behind them and he flipped on the light. 

“My advice? Since when would I be any good at giving dating advice? You really ought to call Tanaka for that! Since when have you known me to even have crushes on women?” The words came tumbling out of him just like a certain orange-haired spiker he knew. Obvious, he thought, you’re being obvious... He tried to regain control over himself as he stepped out of his shoes and padded through the apartment. Why was he so damn nervous? And why couldn’t he get his heart to return to its assigned seat in his chest instead of allowing it to flutter around between his ears?

“That’s why, in a way,” Daichi muttered, almost too quiet for Suga to hear. What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

“So you need my advice because you have lost interest in dating?” Suga dodged, pulling a glass from the farthest cupboard in the kitchen. He’d never come out to Daichi. It would’ve been too hard, since his first and biggest crush had always been on the muscle-y volleyball player himself. He’d freak if he knew. How could he not?! Daichi’s straight as a nail. 

He tried to put space between them, but Daichi was tailing him the whole way into the kitchen. His friend sighed heavily and came to lean on the counter next to Suga, his face in his hands. 

“Sugawara Koushi, do not make me do this. You and I both know the reason you don’t have crushes on women, and it isn’t because you aren’t interested in dating.” 

And just like that, Sugawara’s heart stopped. He nearly dropped the glass he was holding. In horror, he peeked over at the taller man, who’d yet to look up from his palms. 

“This was a bad idea,” Daichi decided after more than one moment of awkward silence. “I’ll catch the next train back to Tokyo, I’m sorry to have bothered you with this.” 

As Daichi pushed off the counter, Sugawara’s left hand reached out of its own volition and stopped him, grabbing the front of his bicep. 

“Y-you know?”

A mirthless chuckle met Suga’s ears. 

“Suga you’re my best friend. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice something like that when I spent more time with you in school than I spent at home with my parents? I’ve known since high school. Did you think I would treat you differently for it?” Daichi risked a glance up the arm that held him in place. 

“Daichi, I didn’t even know I was gay in high school… How the Hell did you? And why didn’t you ever say anything?!”

Daichi quirked an eyebrow, indicating that he thought Suga’s question was in fact as stupid as it sounded. 

“Yeah, that would’ve gone over so well. ‘Hey Suga, your sets today were awesome. I think we should work on some feints tomorrow. Oh, also, I noticed you staring at my ass earlier in the locker room, so that’s new.’ Is that what you wanted?”

Mortification drained the color from Suga’s face. He returned to his senses in time to flash an expression of indignation at Daichi. 

“I did not stare at your ass!”

“You still do,” Daichi corrected, a smirk finding its way to his face. “Oh don’t pout about it.” 

“Okay, okay fine. So you know. What does this have anything to do with the fact that you traveled all the way to Fukushima on a day that you didn’t even know I would be home? I’m sorry your girlfriend dumped you, but what does it have to do... with... me? Daichi?” As the warm, hazel-brown glare met the dark russet of Daichi’s sideways glance, Sugawara realized how pale his friend suddenly looked. “Are you alright? You look like you’re about to puke.” 

“Yoko… She knew you were being fake with her when you met her this summer. She knew you were put off by her. It took a few months of digging on her part… but she sort of realized the problem before I did. We got into an argument because I really wanted her to reach out to you and make friends. She wanted to know why you were so important to me, and while we were fighting, she said that it sounded like I…” Daichi took a deep breath and turned to face Sugawara. “Suga I think I’m in love with you. And Yoko thinks that you might feel the same way about me.”

Suga did drop the glass this time. Fortunately it fell onto the small rug in front of the sink instead of shattering on the laminate floor. Neither of them bent to pick it up. After another span of intense silence, Daichi cleared his throat.

“So that’s why I’m here, I guess. To get this off my chest… Because whatever you decide or however you feel, I am unable to get past this without knowing for sure…”

Sugawara suddenly remembered to breathe and straightened up where he stood. Recalling his friend’s affinity for karate chopping his way out of awkward situations, Daichi closed his eyes and tucked his elbows to his chest in resignation of his fate. He was shocked when he felt a light, warm presence in front of his face, and he peeked an eye open. 

“Sawamura Daichi if this is some sort of joke I swear to God…”

There were tears welling along his eyelashes. Daichi carefully reached up to cup Sugawara’s cheek, his thumb swiping a tear as it slid next to the birthmark under Suga’s eye. The silver-haired man leaned slightly into the touch. 

“I would never joke about this,” Daichi murmured, stepping closer so that their noses almost touched. His gaze dropped to Sugawara’s lips. “Is this okay?”

Timid hands drifted up to to grasp at the light jacket Daichi wore. 

“You’re sure?” Suga whispered.

Daichi closed his eyes and nodded softly, tilting his head slightly to leave an opening for Sugawara. Realizing this, Suga rocked forward on his feet and pressed his lips carefully to Daichi’s. A pleased hum escaped his chest as Daichi’s hand pushed back into his hair and he lightly shoved Sugawara up against the small island in the middle of the kitchen, blocking him there with his other arm. Sugawara slipped his arms up and over Daichi’s shoulders to hook loosely around his neck. When Daichi lifted him up into a sitting position on top of the island, he giggled, despite the battle still waging between his and Daichi’s lips. Their faces broke apart for a moment. 

“How long?” Sugawara asked, tilting his head. Daichi’s fingers brushed gently over the side of Sugawara’s neck, making him shiver.

“Years, honestly. I’ve just always been too stupid to realize it… How happy I am with you around… How just a smile from you makes my heart feel lighter… I always knew I cared deeply about you, but I couldn’t put it together on my own because of how vehemently I wanted to deny liking a guy. I don’t have a problem with it, really. I just didn’t want to disappoint my parents, mostly, or cause too much of a scene at school since everyone knew we were best friends anyway. I’ve reached the point where I don’t care about all that. I just want to make you as happy as you make me… If you’ll let me… If you like me back, that is…” 

Sugawara did whack the dark-haired man at that, his palm smacking the other man’s forehead playfully. 

“Are you kidding? Daichi, I’ve always been physically attracted to you. You weren’t even dense enough to miss that. And I adore you otherwise. You’re my best friend… This will be new and maybe strange, but definitely not in a bad way… More in like an ‘I can’t believe literally every dream I’ve ever had can come true,’ kind of way.”

“Wait, you dream about me?” Daichi teased, raising an eyebrow. 

“Baka,” Suga chided, tugging at Daichi’s short hair. He laughed at the punishment, allowing his head to be pulled backward before Suga released him. 

“Iwaizumi is going to freak,” Daichi chuckled, pulling his cellphone out of his back pocket. Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa now played together for their University team in Tokyo. Sugawara had made it to a few matches in the last year, but hadn’t recently been able to bring himself to make the trip just to have to hang out with Yoko on the sidelines. “This means Oikawa won their bet.”

“Iwaizumi thought I’d reject you?” Suga asked, peeking over the glowing screen. Daichi sent an update to both of his teammates, though he was sure they were together. 

“He thought you were dating your roommate and would have to. Oikawa bet that even if you were dating your roommate, you’d, and I quote, ‘drop him like a hotcake if Thigh-chi showed up begging at your door.’” They both snorted in laughter.

“And when does the begging start?” Suga flirted, reaching up to tug on one of Daichi’s earlobes. Daichi’s eyes widened, but his hands found a firm grip at Suga’s waist and pulled his hips to the edge of the counter. Their bodies pressed together and Daichi nuzzled into Suga’s neck, leaving searing kisses along it. The undignified whine from Suga’s throat surprised both of them. 

“Right now if you want it to.” 

“God, Daichi, why did it take us so long to do this?” Suga gasped as Daichi nipped at whatever skin he could reach.

“Because I’m an idiot,” he answered, rolling his hips against Sugawara’s. He was pleased to find they were in similar states of arousal. Suga was quick to shove Daichi’s jacket off his shoulders and slide his hands under his gray muscle shirt, fingertips leaving trails of electricity up and down Daichi’s abs. Daichi returned the favor slowly, taking his time unbuttoning Sugawara’s dress shirt. Daichi hardly noticed Suga unbuckle his belt and undo the button on the front of his jeans. It was when Suga unzipped the zipper with some difficulty that Daichi pulled away from the bruising skin at Suga’s collarbone to watch lithe fingers slip between his jeans and his briefs. 

“Koushi,” he hissed, leaning his head heavily on Suga’s shoulder as his own hips stuttered helplessly against the hand caressing him through a thin layer of cotton. 

“Still okay?” Suga asked, nuzzling Daichi’s hair. 

“Better than,” Daichi assured him, panting. 

“Let’s go to my room. Watanabe would kill me if we went much farther out here. We do cook on this counter, after all,” Suga giggled, hopping off the island and grabbing Daichi by the hand, interlacing their fingers. He pulled the slightly taller man toward the room at the north end of the apartment. 

An unexpected wave of anxiety washed over Daichi. He’d had sex with women before, but this wasn’t something he’d even put much research into, and he really didn’t want to screw it up. Suga seemed to sense his hesitance because he paused and squeezed Daichi’s hand reassuringly as they reached the double bed in the corner of the room. With a careful glance over his shoulder, Suga winked knowingly. 

“Just tell me what you’re comfortable with. I understand if you’re nervous…” Suga tried very hard not to feel self-conscious about Daichi’s reservations. It’s not him he’s nervous about, it’s just the logistics. He turned to sit in front of Daichi on the edge of his bed. 

“I want to learn what you like,” Daichi asserted, determined. “I just don’t want to accidentally hurt you if I’ve never done what you like.” He avoided eye-contact at that. 

Suga smiled and brought Daichi’s hand to his lips.

“Well, I like you and we have all night, so there’s no rush. We can start with things I’m sure you’re familiar with.”

“Smooth,” Daichi chuckled, stepping closer to Suga to ruffle his hair. Sugawara didn’t give him time to fret long. The already undone jeans fell easily as Suga pulled down Daichi’s briefs, taking a moment to admire Daichi’s muscular thighs, which Daichi definitely noticed, especially since Suga’s hands strayed towards them first instead of other parts of Daichi that were demanding attention. He chuckled from above Sugawara.

“Oh my God, every time.” 

Suga only hummed in agreement. He definitely couldn’t fault any person who’d previously found themselves in this particular position for worshipping the perfection that was Daichi’s legs.

“You literally have the thighs of a God, and I never thought I’d get to enjoy them like this, so just let me have this, okay?” 

Suga only took a few moments before he trailed his hands up to where they were most wanted, eliciting a soft moan from the man above him. 

“Nngh… Koushiiii…”

“Keep saying my name like that and you can have literally whatever you want. Fuck, Dai.” 

There was something absolutely, irresistibly obscene about Sugawara cursing, and Daichi knew from that instant he wanted to hear more of it. Both fortunately and unfortunately, that was the same instant that Suga’s mouth sank completely around him, and he was engulfed in heat. It was his turn to swear under his breath. His fingers carded gently through soft, silver hair in appreciation, which earned him an electrifying pass of Sugawara’s tongue along the underside of his shaft. He didn’t miss the small smile pulling at Suga’s lips when the grip in his hair tightened. Sugawara pulled moans from Daichi slowly, which would’ve been frustrating to the brunette were it not for the small, intoxicated glances he kept getting from under fluttering eyelashes. In addition to the way it made him impossibly harder to make eye-contact with Suga while his dick was in his mouth, the fondness in his heart for his best friend - his lover? - filled his lungs with fire. After a few dizzying bobs of his head, Suga pulled off and grabbed Daichi with one hand at the base, turning his face to look up innocently at him, lips ghosting along his length. 

“Still good?” Suga asked, smirking up at the dazed face of the man in front of him. Daichi nodded eagerly. All Suga could do was stifle a chuckle at that. “Do you want to keep doing this, or try something else?”

“I want to be closer to you,” Daichi responded, no hint of hesitation in his voice. He pulled off his shirt at the collar, as incredibly attractive men were want to do, Suga thought to himself. He pulled his own arms out of his dress shirt and tossed it haphazardly in the direction of his clothes hamper. When he returned his attention to Daichi, Suga was surprised to see him sunk to his knees on the floor in front of him. At Suga’s shocked expression, Daichi chuckled. “You didn’t think I was going to return the favor?”

“Honestly… No.” 

Daichi clumsily unfastened Suga’s belt and the buttons on his slacks. With a little help from Suga they discarded what was remaining of his clothing onto the floor. With not a thread between them, Daichi took a moment to really look at Sugawara, or at least as much as he could see in the dimly lit room. Of course he’d seen his best friend naked before with as many showers as they’d taken throughout their tenure as volleyball players at Karasuno, and there was even that one trip to that hot spring, but this was so incredibly different. Suga’s pale skin was blemishless other than the adorable birthmark on his face that Daichi had always been fond of, and the small bruises blooming in a trail across his clavicle. Though Suga only played volleyball occasionally with a community league anymore, he clearly hadn’t stopped working out. His form was lean, but with the familiar hint of muscle that he’d always maintained. But most enticing of all were calm, careful amber eyes watching him with an almost amused look that Daichi recognized as an expression that was purely Sugawara Koushi that made his stomach flutter in the way he’d ignored for so long. How he’d repressed these feelings until now was beyond even himself. 

“Daichi?” Sugawara’s voice was soft. “You really don’t have to…”

Suga’s voice trailed as Daichi’s large hands took a gentle hold of his thighs, spreading them slightly to make room for him to kneel between his knees. He timidly kissed the inside of one leg before trailing his tongue up closer to Sugawara’s groin. Suga couldn’t tear his eyes away as the very sight of one of his longest held fantasies played out in front of him. Daichi placed one hand on Suga’s abdomen and reached out to intertwine their fingers with the other, just to ground himself. The gesture was unquestioningly accepted as Suga drew reassuring circles on the palm of Daichi’s hand. 

“Since this is my first time, gentle feedback would be greatly appreciated,” he smirked, nervously. 

“Absolutely,” Suga breathed, hardly audible. He drew a sharp breath as Daichi tentatively touched his tongue to the bead of precum at his slit. Suga’s grip on Daichi’s fingers tightened. “Fuck, Daichi please.” 

Emboldened by Suga’s want, Daichi carefully took Suga into his mouth and moved his tongue experimentally. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he had been expecting. It was different for sure, but he could do this. He tried to emulate the way Suga had bobbed his head earlier, which earned him a slow moan. 

“Mmnngh… So good… Suck a little harder…” Suga mumbled, his head tossed back in pleasure. Eager to please, Daichi tried to tighten his lips, which seemed to have the desired effect, but he only lasted a few more seconds before the muscles in his jaw started to burn. He squeezed Suga’s hand as he sat back, slightly frustrated. Suga’s free hand found its way to Daichi’s face has he anticipated the problem.

“How do you keep your jaw from locking up?” he asked abruptly. 

“Practice,” Suga winked cheekily. “Also try less muscle, more suction. Keep your jaw kind of relaxed, move about halfway down, and swallow.” 

Not one to give up easily, Daichi did as instructed, careful not to bite down as he forced himself to half-swallow with his mouth open. Suga’s hands flew into his hair for support with a loud grunt.

“Fuck, yes, just like that.” Fingernails scratched at his scalp incessantly and beautifully dirty phrases continued to fall from Suga’s lips for the few more minutes he was able to keep that up before his face started to ache again. He released Suga from his mouth much sooner than he’d hoped to last, but the wrecked look on Suga’s face told him he was just as quick a learner at this as he is in general. 

“I guess I’ll need to keep working on that,” Daichi grinned mischievously. 

“Any fucking time you want,” Suga laughed, breathless. “Come here.”

Suga pulled Daichi up and on top of him from the carpet. With Daichi’s weight settled over him, Suga reached quickly over to his bedside table, pulled a bottle of lube out of the top drawer, and finagled several drops into his palm. In the meantime, Daichi had busied himself with licking and kissing up the side of Suga’s neck to his earlobe and back down. Suga’s hand snaked between them, and they both groaned loudly as he spread lube over each of them, and then gripped them firmly together in his hand. Daichi’s hips rolled slowly into Suga’s hand, searching for more friction. Suga gave it willingly as his grip tightened around them and he twisted his hand the way he prefered to get himself off.

“Your hand feels so good Koushi,” Daichi huffed between kisses. He mouthed his way down Suga’s chest to his nipples and nibbled experimentally. Much to his approval, the sensation had Suga arching his back off the mattress and turning his face into his pillow, their mutual handjob all but forgotten as both Suga’s hands flew back up next to his head in submission.

“Daichiiii… Please, Daichi…” Suga half-sobbed. “Goddammit I just want you to fuck me.” 

“Jesus, tell me what to do,” Daichi whispered, rapt in the way Sugawara’s chest rose and fell erratically as he palmed roughly between his legs. He stopped long enough for Suga to grab the bottle of lube and tug his wrist up so that his fingers could be generously coated with it. Suga then reached out blindly back to the nightstand for a condom. 

“Go slow at first. I’ll tell you when to add another finger. And don’t worry so much,” he added, noting the suddenly terrified look on Daichi’s face. “You aren’t going to break me. I’ve done this before, I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

“I don’t completely understand how it doesn’t hurt,” Daichi admitted. 

“Remind me to show you some time,” Suga winked. 

“Okay, okay, now what am I doing?”

“I’ve been told it’s a lot like fingering a girl, but more gradual stretching is involved. Obviously, I don’t have that frame of reference, but it’s a place to start,” Suga chuckled, his hand falling politely over his mouth in the hands-down cutest gesture Daichi had ever seen. Determined, Daichi carefully placed a finger to Suga’s hole, pleased with the appreciative hum from the man beneath him. He drew circles and rubbed gently around the outside until he gained enough confidence from Suga’s moaning to gently press one finger into him. He carefully massaged his way in and out, earnestly gauging Suga’s reactions for any sign of discomfort. As he began to feel less and less resistance, Suga prompted him to add a second finger.

“Hey, Dai, try curling your… ohmyfuckinggod right there!” Hands scratched desperately at bedsheets as Daichi played with a small bump his middle finger had grazed mostly by accident while trying to flex his fingers the way he was sure Suga was about to ask him to. The noises filling the room were suddenly loud and desperate and Daichi couldn’t get enough. He leaned down and sucked a bruise into the inside of Suga’s thigh as a breathless Sugawara tapped him on the forearm. 

“One more,” he panted. “Just to be safe... Then we can... keep going.” 

Daichi nodded and eased his ring finger in next to the two already inside, stopping entirely when he felt the ring of muscles around his knuckles tense. With Daichi’s undivided attention suddenly focused intensely on him, Suga felt a surprise wave of self-consciousness. Taking notice of the way Suga clenched and unclenched his fist, the way he used to do when he sent a bad toss, Daichi reached out and slipped his unoccupied hand under Suga’s. 

“You are absolutely breathtaking, Koushi,” he encouraged, earning a gentle brush of fingers against his wrist. He felt a little more room to press further into Suga. “Tell me what you need, babe. I got you.”

Suga shifted his hips down, pressing Daichi’s middle finger back into his favorite spot. He moaned loudly.

“You. I need you,” Suga answered. He instructed Daichi in gently pulling his fingers out and told him to lie down, sitting up to straddle his thighs. With the condom Daichi had almost completely forgotten about hanging by the corner of the packet between his teeth, Suga winked down at his completely dumbfounded Daichi before raking his fingertips down his torso and over the points of his hips. Taking a deep breath, he tore open the condom and rolled it expertly down Daichi’s shaft, following up with a generous amount of lube. 

“God you’re sexy,” Daichi muttered, mostly to himself. His hands came to rest at Sugawara’s hips to help guide him down. 

“Glad you think so,” Suga smirked, pulling one of Daichi’s hands up to cup his face. Daichi’s palm warm on his cheek, Suga lowered himself carefully down onto Daichi, whose entire body stiffened as it happened. It went a lot easier than Daichi was anticipating, but he didn’t miss the tightened grip on his raised hand as he bottomed out inside of Suga. In a gesture he hoped was soothing, he ran his fingers along the outside of Suga’s thigh, kneading the muscle there. After a few moments of adjusting, Suga peeked down at Daichi and smiled. “Sorry, I haven’t had sex in a few months. You feel so good Daichi.” 

As he spoke, Suga rolled his hips carefully to emphasize his point, a strangled moan escaping from somewhere between them. Suga turned to place a kiss into Daichi’s palm as his entire body shuddered. He could feel bruises forming under Daichi’s fingertips that dug into his thigh, but couldn’t be bothered in the slightest about them. As a matter of fact, he hoped marks would appear everywhere Daichi touched him, just so when he woke up tomorrow, he would have proof it was real. 

Daichi all but growled when Suga shifted to place both of his hands on Daichi’s chest. It took every ounce of restraint he possessed to keep from pressing his hips harder up into Suga. The mischievous smirk on Suga’s lips that greeted him when he reopened his eyes almost made him laugh. 

“What?”

“That was really hot,” Suga admitted, not-so-subtly feeling up Daichi’s pecs. “I think I’m good now. You don’t have to be so still. I’ll be alright.” 

With that Suga almost lazily lifted his hips and slid back down. Daichi allowed Suga to control everything for a bit, enjoying the way he bit his lip and the quiet whines that slipped out every now and again. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but at some point Suga’s eyes had gone from clear and focused, to hazy with pleasure. When their eyes met like that, it was like a switch flipped. Suga’s lips attacked Daichi’s from above, his tongue sliding sensually along the roof of his mouth. When they broke for air, with a gasp on Daichi’s part as Suga thrust back sharply onto Dachi’s cock, Suga turned his head to whisper into Daichi’s ear. 

“Please, Daichi. Fuck me. I need you so bad. You feel so good inside me.”

Daichi flipped them so that he trapped Suga beneath him. Without prompting, Suga brought his knees up to hook in front of Daichi’s elbows. Any coherent thoughts from Sugawara were turned to mush and reduced to a string of four letter words as Daichi pulled pleasure from his body much slower than he was hoping for. He tried to egg Daichi on with rough clawing at his chest and shoulders, but the man above him just chuckled. 

“Sorry, I kind of don’t want this to end, and if I go much faster I might lose it before I get you off first. You still okay?” Daichi nuzzled his way to the side of Suga’s neck and kissed him gently. 

“God, yes, I’m perfect. I couldn’t ever possibly be more okay than I am right now…” A roll of Daichi’s hips had Suga scrambling for grip on something to ground him. What he settled on was digging his nails into Daichi’s lower back. “Fuck. Right there, Dai. Keep hitting that spot.”

“You’ll come for me, then?” 

It would’ve been the dirtiest thing ever to come out of Daichi’s mouth, had it not also been said in the most breathless and loving tone of voice Suga’d ever heard. Of course Daichi was a selfless lover. Suga felt like his chest was going to explode. This was just unreal. Unable to force words from his brain, Suga nodded enthusiastically and reached down to touch himself to help speed up the process. He was seeing stars within moments, with Daichi following right behind him after a few quick stutters of his hips. Daichi carefully flopped down next to Suga and began cleaning himself up. 

“I can go get a washcloth or something. I’ll be right back. Warm water?”

Surprise washing over him, Suga nodded as he relaxed back into his bed. Daichi disappeared and returned quickly with a damp hand towel from the bathroom and a bottled water from the fridge. He handed the water to Suga before climbing back into the bed and wiping up the mess on Suga’s stomach. 

“You’re literally the sweetest guy I’ve ever hooked up with,” Suga blushed, unscrewing the water bottle as he sat up. Daichi half-smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’d like to be the sweetest boyfriend you’ve ever hooked up with, if that’s alright with you.”

“Is this even real?!” Suga laughed, flailing as he fell back into his pillow, careful not to dump water all over the bed. Daichi tossed the towel to the floor and curled up along Suga’s side, pulling the comforter over them. 

“I’m afraid so. You gonna make it?” Daichi chuckled. Suga rolled over to wrap his arms around the man next to him, re-capped water bottle left abandoned on the other side of the bed. 

“Yes. Definitely.”


End file.
